RCNT
by KidWriter576
Summary: Ruddy's the strongest in his class at Signal. His weapon of choice, is a double-bladed black scythe named Erebus. What would he face when he enters the legendary academy known as Beacon while being under the wing of Ruby Rose; a scythe wielder with an incredible amount of skill? Will he be able to cope with his teammates? So many questions to be answered...
1. Floga

Chapter I: **Floga**

* * *

_This world is an unforgiving place. Only the strong survive while the weak are left to die. Me, I am strong. My only reason for living is so that I can die peacefully... Did you know? When you live a peaceful life and die, your soul has a chance to enter the Heavenly Kingdom of God. In that kingdom, lies paradise. The paradise you imagine it to be. I want to live there; in that world. Which is why I can't give my life up no matter how hard it is to go through it. That, is my reason for-_

"Ruddy,_ wake up!_" Ruddy slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. A rather tall man with dark brown fringy hair and brown eyes gave Ruddy a cross look. He wore a white polo shirt with black petals on it as well as white jeans. "Ruddy Floga, if you do not pay attention in my class, how do you expect to graduate to Beacon Academy with your kind of fighting techniques?!" _  
_

Ruddy pushed his black hair to the left side of his head and looked at his teacher. "My fighting techniques may seem gruesome, but I am able to handle 12 Grim at the same time with Erebus, Mr. Wolf." Ruddy picked up his weapon and placed it on his desk. His double bladed scythe had a long black rod and took the shape of a halberd but with longer dark grey blades. The blades were sharp and thin as paper; able to cut through steel cleanly. They also had 3 hexagonal holes in them. Each growing from large to small as they got closer to the tip of the blade. A thin line of silver could be seen on the rim, giving it a nice light and dark contrast.

"Hmph. Even if you have chosen to make one of the most deadliest weapons out there, you still don't even know how to use it to it's full potential."

Ruddy gazed into his class teacher's eyes until he grunted and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Well. As I was saying, the weak points of a Beowolf can be located..."

Later that afternoon, the bell rang; signaling the time for students to head home. As the orange Sun came down upon Signal Academy, Ruddy walks out of the school gate with his dual black scythe strapped on his back. A brown haired boy with yellow eyes wearing a grey hoodless jacket and dark blue pants comes running towards Ruddy's location.

"Hey, hey!" He stops and pats Ruddy on the back. "Wow, you sure know how to piss off Mr. Wolf! It's always entertaining watching you two argue... Hahaha."

"He's always underestimated my skills. Even when I sparred with him, he was rather easy to beat." Ruddy unstraps his weapon and spins it around. "So Nike. Are you going to apply to Beacon?"

"Of course! I think I'm strong enough to get in." Nike unsheathes a long silver sword from his left waist and shows it to Ruddy. "Check it out, I added a little 'something' onto the blade!" A neon-green crystal rain guard illuminated the sword, giving it a beautiful glow. The blade itself was thin and had a long, sharp point that made it nearly as intimidating as Ruddy's scythe. "It's powered by green Dust straight from the Schnee Dust Company!"

"That's nice. You should rely on your physical ability rather than relying on Dust though." Ruddy begins to walk down the street.

"Well... I do exercise a lot. What about you? Having some extra help from Dust could make your weapon stronger."

"I prefer pure brutality instead of magic." said Ruddy. The two boys walked down the hill, passing a few homes. The wind blew softly, making Ruddy's short-sleeved black trench coat hover above the ground. It soon got dark and the street lamps of the city began to glow bright yellow, attracting a few mosquitos and flies.

"Hey, I heard that in Beacon, you get to go in teams of 4 hunters/huntresses. You want to be one the same team Ruddy?" asked Nike.

"Sure thing. Although I don't think Beacon's the type of place that will let students simply choose their teammates."

"Maybe. But then we should think of a plan so we can be on the same team."

The boys made it down the hill and stopped at an intersection. Ruddy turned to say goodbye to his friend.

"Your house is on the opposite direction of mine. See you tomorrow, Nike." Ruddy extended his hand towards Nike.

"Yup, you have a good night pal!" Nike slapped Ruddy's palm and dashed away. Ruddy turned and looked at the black stop light, waiting for it to turn green so he could cross the street. As he did, he continued to walk straight, passing the Vale City mall.

While he was walking further into the neighborhood, the streets became quieter. He soon came across his home. It was a white, 2 story modern house with big glass windows and a balcony at the top. The house was surrounded by water with lanterns hidden underneath giving the house a calm glow. The roof was flat and had a small chimney made of brick sticking out of the side. Ruddy opened the sliding glass door and hung Erebus on the wall.

A brunette with middle-length hair and a pink blouse came out of the kitchen ahead. "Welcome home, dear. We're having steamed noodles with sliced pork chops."

"Hey mom." Ruddy removed his trench coat, revealing a red v-cut shirt. He threw the trench coat on the wooden floor and went straight ahead to the dinning room. He pulled a chair and sat down.

"So, how's my little scythe user doing at Signal?!" asked Ruddy's mother.

"Good. I don't know why everyone's so worked up on me having the Erebus though. They say there were only 2 scythe wielder at signal with incredible skill." Ruddy got a pair of chopsticks and started eating the noodles in the bowl.

"Oh really? I know one of those two is a teacher named Mr. Qrow. I've seen him around at Signal grounds. The other must be his apprentice or so..." Ruddy's mother sat down and watched her son eat.

"Apprentice, huh. I'd love to go in all-out battle with that person."

"Hey, hey. Be careful with what you wish for. I know you're the strongest in your class but don't get ahead of yourself."

Ruddy picked a few pieces if pork chops and placed them on a plate. "I'm not. I just wanted to see their 'incredible skill' they are so famous for."

"Alright... Just be sure you keep your grades up okay? In 2 days you'll be heading to Beacon." Ruddy's mother got up from her chair.

"You made an application for me? Thanks."

"Yah, anything for my little hero! I'm going to go take a shower. Don't sleep too late!" Ruddy's mom walks out of the kitchen and takes the stairs to the second floor of the house. After finishing his food, Ruddy stands up and takes the dishes to the counter. He then exits the kitchen, switches of all the lights and walks up the stairs. He walks through the dark hallway and opens the door.

Ruddy's room is quite large. His bed was on the other side of the room with a window above it. There were shelves stacked with books about Grim, weapons and fighting techniques next to the bed. And near the door was a small desk with a black desktop computer where he could do his homework.

He walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of red pajamas. Ruddy grabbed his black touchscreen phone and looked into his messages. "No new messages today." said Ruddy. He turned his phone off and tossed it back to his desk. Ruddy flipped the light switch to his room and he then jumped into his bed and snuggled under a blue checkered blanket.

* * *

**It would be nice if I could post pictures into each chapter. If that was possible, it would help describe the character's looks, weapons and as well as the environment. Still, I'll make sure each scene is described in full detail for you to enjoy/imagine. If there's anything missing in the story, please feel free to tell me so I can make changes. If you have any questions, PM me. Thank you for reading :)**

**Ps. Ruddy's symbol is a black rose printed on the back of his red v-cut shirt. I named the symbol "Rise"**


	2. Letter

Chapter II: **Letter**

* * *

6:15 am. The Sun rose, slowly enlightening Ruddy's room. He opened his onyx-colored eyes; they sparkled in the daylight. Ruddy quickly got up and opened his cabinet on the opposite end of the bed. He picked his favorite red v-cut shirt with a black rose at the back. Ruddy pulled up his blue jeans and walked downstairs with socks on to eat breakfast.

"Morning, mom..." said Ruddy.

Ruddy's mother replied "Good morning!" She got a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk and placed them on the table. Ruddy rubbed his eyes and pulled a chair to sit down. "Today is the last day of school at Signal." Ruddy's mother began pouring milk into the bowl. "Soon, you'll be going to Beacon... Then you'll become a hunter..."

"Uh... Mom..?" The bowl began to overflow with milk.

"And then you'll find love, get a girlfriend..."

Ruddy watched the milk and cereal rise from the bowl. "Mom."

"And then you'll get married, have kids... And finally, grow old and di-" Ruddy slapped the milk carton off his mother's hands, making it fly across the room. Milk spewed out of the carton as it was slammed against the wall. "Ruddy! How dare you!" his mother gave him a shocked look.

"...Never mind. I'm going to school." Ruddy stood up and went out of the kitchen.

"What about breakfast?!" his mother peeked out of the kitchen and watched her son put his black sneakers on.

"I'll eat from the canteen." Ruddy put his black trench coat on and grabbed Erebus. He opened the sliding door and left his home. His mother walked back into the kitchen and looked at the floor. "Aww, that Ruddy. Now there's milk on the floor..."

Ruddy headed towards the intersection. It was much more lively in his neighborhood when it's daylight. Joggers, the garbage disposal team and even other students from Signal could be seen out in the street. The scent of wet grass filled Ruddy's nose as he walked pass a house with sprinklers watering the garden. As he made it to the intersection, he crossed the white path. Waiting on the other side, was his friend Nike.

"Yo, last day of school bud!" Nike gave Ruddy a high-five. The two then walked up the hill to get to Signal.

"Yeah. It might not look like it, but I'm too excited to talk."

"Haha, isn't that how you always look? That sort of calm, yet gloomy face you've got."

Ruddy and Nike stayed silent after that. When they reached the school gate, students from different streets started to flood the front gate. In Ruddy's view, he watched the yellow leaves from the nearby trees scatter; being carried away by the cool breeze. The two made their way into the school and walked down the hall to the left. They opened the glass door at the end of the corridor and went through a passage that passed through the school's garden. It eventually lead to another building; the student's locker room. They made their way to their class' locker room which was on the 3rd floor. When they entered, many other students were packing their weapons in or were just chilling. Nike opened his locker and placed his long sword inside. Ruddy did the same but a white envelope fell onto the ground as Ruddy placed Erebus inside.

"Oh uh, you dropped something." Nike crouched and grabbed the letter in between Ruddy's feet. He turned the envelope around, On the front cover, it wrote _Ruddy Floga_ in red script.

Nike was stunned. He turned and faced his friend. "Ruddy... Do you know what this is?" Nike shoved the envelope onto Ruddy's face.

"It's an envelope. So, what?" said Ruddy.

"IT'S A LOVE LETTAH! GET A HINT, MAN!" Nike shook his hand back and forth and then started doing an egyptian-like dance while focusing his eyesight on the letter.

"Ruddy's got a love letter?!" One of the girls from the class exclaimed. Soon the whole class gathered in front of Ruddy's locker in shock.

"Ruddy? Love letter? No way. I thought those two objects were not supposed to go near each other." said one of the boys.

"Open it, open it!" said another of his classmates. Ruddy glared at the letter and took it from Nike's hands. He then opened it, and pulled a rose-scented white paper out.

"I'll read it out loud. So calm down." said Ruddy. _  
_

_Dear Ruddy,_

_I've been watching you for some time and... Well... I thought it would be easier if we meet in person. I don't have a cell and there's something important I need to talk to you about. It wouldn't be very fun if I told you everything through one letter. So let's meet up. 4:15 pm meet me at the school garden. See ya there!_

The room was silent. Nobody moved, nobody spoke- "So, someone wants me to meet them at the school garden. What's so _fascinating_ about that?" -Except for Ruddy...

After saying that, that's when the comments started to flood in.

"NO! HOW CAN RUDDY GET A LOVE LETTER BEFORE ME?!"

"YES! I HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE!"

"_Ruddy... You..."_

"I like pie."

Soon after, the bell rang. The students left the locker room and headed to class. Some continued to argued about how Ruddy got that letter, while others were still silent from the shock. Ruddy closed his locker and tucked the letter into his back pocket.

Nike grimaced. He placed his hand on Ruddy's shoulder. "My friend. I am so glad I got to experience something so beautiful. I never thought I'd see the day when you would get a letter like that... You don't know what just happened, do you?"

"Nope. I'm not too familiar with love stuff"

"I know. Just let me explain this briefly." The two friends walked out of the locker room and into the main building. "When someone receives a love letter, then it's most likely that the person who sent it wants to confess their love for you."

"I see."

"So in conclusion, someone likes you." Ruddy suddenly fell silent. His face turned bright red as they walked on the 3rd floor of the building to get to class. His eyes widened and he began to bite his lip. Not once has Ruddy ever felt this way. As the two made it to the classroom, Nike opened the door and went in. Ruddy followed, lowering his head; making his facial expression out of sight._  
_

Ruddy walked to his seat which was located at the far right side of the room. He pulled his chair and sat down. "Someone... Actually likes me..?" he whispered to himself.

"Okay class! Today, is the last day of school. That means you can do pretty much anything you like! Although, you must stay in the classroom or go to the arena if you like." Ruddy's classmates began to chat while his teacher sat down and started reading a book. Some students got up and headed for the locker rooms to get ready for battle at the training grounds.

Ruddy got up as well and exited the room. Nike followed.

"You gonna spar with someone at the arena?" asked Nike.

"Yeah... Fighting might take my mind of _that_..."

The two headed towards the locker room. "Oh hey, want me to give you a hint on how a confession goes?" Ruddy stayed quiet. "Okay. Well, once they confess their love for you, it's pretty much your choice if you want to date them or not." Nike kept rambling about love-related topics. Ruddy got a bit annoyed after some time but managed to cope with his tips.

After getting their weapons, they walked down the same hall that lead to their classroom. They passed it, and walked down the staircase leading to the ground floor. Posters filled bulletin boards on the white wall. Each one had unique info about the clubs that were on each poster. Once the boys made it to the main lobby, they turned around and walked the opposite direction of where the entrance was. They passed through a hall which again lead them outside the school and afterwards, they ended up in front of a sliding glass door._  
_

They entered, and a huge octagon shaped arena stood at the center of the stadium. The arena had a mirror-like material as it's floor. There were huge spectator seats surrounding the stage. Above was a glass surface that could be retracted. 3 spot lights were hung on each corner of the stadium, lighting up the arena with beautiful colors. Many students watched from the spectator seats as two other students were going head-to-head on the arena. The audience cheered and cheered.

"Looks like someone's already engaged in battle." said Nike. Ruddy went up to the administrator keeping watch of the battle.

"Excuse me sir, I would like to apply for a battle." said Ruddy.

"Alright. And do you have anyone you want to fight with in mind?"

"No, make it random please."

"Okay then..." The admin looked through his sheet of paper. "Okay. You will be fighting against Ruby Rose. Your match will begin shortly." said the admin.

Ruddy turned and leaned on a wall. He placed both hands in his trench coat pocket and watched as two other students fought head on.

"Ruby Rose. Never heard of that name before." said Ruddy.


	3. Last Day at Signal Pt 1

Chapter III: **Last Day at Signal [Pt. I]**

* * *

The bell rung and the match ended. The score was 2-1 and both competitors exited the arena and sat on the seats to take a breather. Ruddy got up and walked to one side of the arena.

"Alright. The next round will be Ruddy Floga VS Ruby Rose!" announced the admin. "The battle will consist of 3 rounds. Pinning your opponent down is the key to winning. Cutting and/or shooting your opponent is prohibited. Now... Both competitors please make your way to the arena."

Ruddy did a few stretches before unsheathing his black scythe. He looked at the opposite side of the field; waiting for his opponent. A rather short girl with black hair and silver eyes walked up to the arena. She was dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings as well as a red cloak. Ruddy tried to scan his opponent's weapon which seemed to be a a red, thin sniper rifle. Ruby crouched, and took her weapon.

To Ruddy's surprise, he watched his opponent's weapon slowly transform into a tall, red mechanical scythe with silver blades. "Ahahaha. I see. So you're the apprentice of Qrow. I'll see what you're made of now." said Ruddy.

"Oh! So you know my uncle Qrow? That's great! Then there's not much for me to explain when we mee-"

"All competitors get ready for battle!" Ruddy and Ruby got into their fighting stances. The audience began cheering loudly.

"What?! I couldn't hear you!" shouted Ruddy.

Ruby replied "Don't worry about it! You'll know soon enough!"

Pistons under the arena lifted the glass stage not too high above the ground. Poles with thick ropes were attached on each corner of the octagonal field to prevent the competitors from fleeing the battle or falling off the arena. The crowd soon started to chant louder and louder.

"Ruddy! Ruby! Ruddy! Ruby!"

At the corner of Ruddy's eye, he saw Nike sitting at the top most part of the seats eating popcorn. Nike gave a thumbs-up to Ruddy and smiled happily for encouragement.

The admin lifted his arm into the air "Oooh, two scythe wielders! This will be interesting! Get ready!" After, he threw his hand down and shouted "FIGHT!"

The bell rung and Ruddy dashed towards Ruby. He spun and grabbed Ruby's scythe from below as she jumped to the right, trying to avoid the attack. Ruddy pulled her in with great strength then jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick on her shoulder using the back end of his shoe.

"Gah! Oww..." Ruby quickly fell onto her feet and dropped her weapon. While she gripped her left shoulder with her right hand, Ruddy slipped his scythe behind her neck.

_Ding! Ding! _The bell rung. 1-0 for Ruddy. Ruddy extended his hand to help Ruby up. "My, my... It seems like you're trying your best. I won't be holding back in the next round!" said Ruby.

Ruddy replied "Go for it."

The two walked back to their positions.

"Round 2 start!" said the admin.

Again, Ruddy ran towards Ruby and tried to attack her using the back end of his scythe. It looked like he managed to hit her from the side but in a split second, Ruby disappeared, leaving a trail of red petals floating around. Ruddy turned and looked up, quickly blocking the incoming attack from above. Ruby took a jump step backwards and landed with ease.

"Her speed is inhuman for someone of that size..!" said Ruddy.

"Hmph." Ruby smiled and gripped her scythe tightly.

She disappeared again and quickly attacked Ruddy multiple times. As if she was invisible, she attacked Ruddy in several different spots; from below, behind and even above creating a multiple-hit combo. The boy was hit a few times by her scythe but managed to block most of the attacks using his scythe's blades.

"This is annoying..." Ruddy spun in circles while twirling his scythe, trying to repel Ruby. A gust of wind encircled him, and he managed to knock her back but got too tired in the process.

"Huff... Huff..." Ruddy tried to grasp for air. "Argh... I have... The worst stamina... Huff"

After getting back on her feet, Ruby ran towards her opponent and slid across the glass floor. Ruddy jumped back and tried to slam his scythe onto Ruby but she immediately slid to the left, measly dodging the attack by a few millimeters. She slammed her right palm on the floor and spun back to the right; at the same time, she hit Ruddy's chin with the back part of her weapon by quickly lifting it into the air. Paralyzed, Ruddy stood still, allowing Ruby to swiftly slip up from the ground and lock her scythe onto his body.

_Ding! Ding! _The score's now 1-1. The next round will determine the winner. "What... Dang it..." said Ruddy.

Ruby let her scythe go and went back to her position. "Get ready, Ruddy!" she said.

Ruddy looked at his bruised hands and clenched them. "Hmph. It's not over yet. This time, I will go all out."

"Final round, start!"

Without any hesitation, Ruddy swiftly dashed towards Ruby. He ducked, and used Erebus to quickly grab and lock Ruby's scythe just like what he did in the first round. "It's time I end this." said Ruddy.

"Tch." Ruby let go of her weapon and tried to do a back flip kick but was stopped when Ruddy grabbed her foot. He turned and threw Ruby across the other side of the arena. She was flung back at Ruddy due to the rubbery ropes at the edge of the field. While in mid air, Ruby hurried towards Ruddy and spun to do a double-kick but again, Ruddy repelled her legs with his left hand and pierced Ruby's stomach with his right palm.

_Bam! _The attack created a large force of air that surrounded Ruddy's palm, again causing Ruby to be sent flying back.

"Gaaaaah!" she flew backwards and hit the rope, flying back towards Ruddy's location. Instead of doing a follow-up attack, Ruddy braced himself and caught the exhausted Ruby.

"Whoooooaaa!" The crowd got excited and cheered.

"The battle is over! Our winner is Ruddy Floga!" announced the admin. Ruddy laid his opponent on the floor and walked back to get her scythe. He crouched and gave it to Ruby.

"Aww geez... Huff... I really wanted to win..." Ruby chuckled.

Ruddy sheathed Erebus and carried Ruby. "I'll take you to the nurse now."

The stage slowly went back down to ground level and the poles and ropes were detached from the arena. Ruddy exited the building and walked down the corridor while carrying Ruby. "You put up a good fight. Your speed is unbelievable though." commented Ruddy.

"Haha, well, most people underestimate my speed at first glance. I was never really good at making friend but when it came to the battle field, people saw a totally different side to me." Ruddy turned and walked up the stairs to the second floor. "You're not half bad either."

"Ahaha, thank you." he stayed silent for a few seconds. "I've noticed something about you though. You rely too much on your weapon when fighting." Ruby said nothing. She closed her eyes and transformed her scythe back to a rifle.

"Oh... Sorry if I said something rude." After realizing what he just said, Ruddy quickly tried to think of something to say. "Uh... I too, was never good at making friends. I'm more of a solo-hunter." Ruddy took a quick look at the red sniper rifle. "Your weapon... Did you do the designing?" asked Ruddy.

Ruby quickly opened her eyes and gazed at Ruddy. "Yep! I made and designed the mechanisms myself!" said Ruby in delight. Ruddy turned left and strolled down the hall.

"Ah, then we're one and the same. I designed and forged Erebus as well."

"Oh that's it's name? Sounds dark and mysterious... I like that!" Ruby lifted her weapon. "This is the Crescent Rose. I named it that because it's red like roses and it takes the shape of the crescent moon."

"It's a beautiful name." Ruby's white cheeks turned pink. Again she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

As Ruddy strolled down the hall, he stopped in front wooden door with glass. Next to the door was a plate engraved with the word "Nurse". He turned the door handle and walked in.

"Good afternoon. Can she rest here for awhile? Her body is in pain." asked Ruddy.

"Why yes of course. She can rest on the bed behind the curtain over there." said the nurse.

Ruby opened one eye "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." said Ruddy as he laid her on the bed.


	4. Last Day at Signal Pt 2

Chapter IV: **Last Day at Signal [Pt. 2]**

* * *

While Ruddy laid Ruby on the bed, the nurse took a peek at the two. "Oh my. You two are such a cute couple." she placed her finger on her lip.

Ruddy turned around instantly. "COUPLE?!" said the two teens.

The nurse grimaced. "Why yes. Like Romeo and Juliet." Ruddy stayed silent and made an awkward facial expression while Ruby's face turned bright pink. "Now, now you two. I need to get new vitamin capsules so don't do _anything_ while I'm gone." before leaving she looked at Ruby then Ruddy in the eye and winked.

Not knowing what the teacher actually meant, Ruddy asked "Could you get some aspirins and ice for Ruby? Her stomach hurts badly."

"Why of course. The ice is in the container under my desk." She points at a small white container. "I'll get you an aspirin quickly. Oh, and please, just call me Beige." The nurse exited the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...!" Ruby's white skin tone has now turned dark red as she squirms around on the bed.

Ruddy walks up to the desk and crouches. He lifts the container and a gust of cool wind blows onto his face. "Aaaah. This is the life." Ruddy breathes in heavily, enjoying the cold aroma. He picks a blue coolant and brings it to Ruby. "Alright. Take your blouse off." said Ruddy.

"_What?!_" Ruby's jaw drops as she stares at Ruddy in shock.

"How do you expect me to put ice on your belly then?" Ruddy slowly reaches for Ruby's skirt but was stopped when Ruby kicked his hand and grabbed the coolant from him.

"I-I'll do it myself! Now shoo!" Ruby waves her hand at Ruddy. The boy turns and stares at the door. All of a sudden, the door slams open and almost invisibly, another boy rushes into the room, quickly passing Ruddy and blowing his trench coat of off him.

"RUDDY! Where _are you_ man?!" shouted Nike. He turned and watched his dear friend put his coat back on. "Oh. There you are." Nike slowly walks towards Ruddy. "Yo dude, that was an intense fight. I could barely see the girl you were fighting move in action! Where is she by the way?"

Ruddy pointed behind him, still looking at the door. "She got hurt badly by my last attack." said Ruddy.

Before Nike could turn around, a black boot was thrown at his head and bounced back to Ruby. "_OW! _What was _that _for?!"

"Don't look!" shouted the injured girl.

"Oops, forgot to tell you 'bout that. Sorry Nike."

Nike rubbed his head and shook it a few times. "Ah... No prob I guess. Oh, uh wanna chill out for a bit? Staying in the nurse's office gives me this odd feeling."

Ruddy looked at Nike and smiled. "Is it because you're remembering the time when you cried due to the nurse telling you, you had lice?"

"W-what?! No! Those were MAN tears bro!" said Nike as he pointed at Ruddy.

Ruddy nodded "Right, right..."

"Pff, whatevs. I'm gonna go back to class and hang with the other guys." Nike opened the sliding door and walked out.

"Um... Is he your friend?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. He's been a with me ever since I got into Signal. Nike may seem like an oddball but he's a good friend." said Ruddy.

"Oh. He talks quite fast." Ruby tried to get up from the bed. Ruddy turned and rushed to Ruby's aid. "Thanks. You know, you can go elsewhere if you want. I'll be okay on my own." she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"...Alright then. Don't get reckless." Ruddy left the room and closed the door.

"Yeah, like I'll get into deep trouble." Ruby smiled.

After making his way down the corridor, Ruddy made it to the main lobby. He looked at the clock that was hung on the wall. "4:04 pm. I forgot, I need to meet that girl in the garden..." Ruddy stopped and blushed. He shook his head, and walked towards the corridor opposite the other one. He passed a few noisy classrooms and made it to another glass door. He opened it, and arrived at the school's garden.

The garden was beautiful. It surrounded the entire school and flowers of all kinds of colors could be seen around. The bermuda grass gave it a calm feeling and not a single weed was insight. Bushes with white dandelions surrounded all the buildings and the school's wall. Orange colored olive trees were planted around the garden, giving a bit of shade. Ruddy strolled around the area, passing a few other students who were enjoying their meals or the serenity. From afar, Ruddy noticed a girl with a black blouse and red cloak stand in front of the tallest tree in the garden. "Ruby?" He ran towards his friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting." asked Ruddy.

"Hey Ruddy. I'm here to meat a certain someone."

Ruddy's eyes widened. A gust of wind blew by, causing Ruby's black hair to ride with the wind. "You don't mean..." Ruddy gazed into Ruby's silver eyes.

"Yep. It's a long story... But I'll keep it brief." The boy's heart began to pound. Faster and faster. Is what Nike told him true? About love letters and confessions? Ruddy waited for Ruby to announce what she wanted to say. To Ruddy, it felt like an eternity; having to wait.

"Well..." Ruby spun and pointed her finger at Ruddy. "You're my apprentice!"

Ruddy's jaw dropped. "Wat."

"It's a loooong story... But right now, you will be my apprentice in fighting and you will do _every _single thing I command you to do."

"Wait... What?!"

Ruby takes a small poster from her pouch. "So. I command you to get me this magazine at this store TONIGHT!" Ruby hands the tiny poster to Ruddy.

"Why won't _you _get it?!" asked Ruddy.

"Well... I've got afternoon duties and I might not be able to make it to the store before it closes. I'll try and get there before dark though."

Ruddy grumbled "Nnnnh..."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say." Ruby then dashed away and stopped immediately afterwards. "I promise to explain everything tomorrow!" She then continues to run into the school building.

"What. The heck." Ruddy looks at the poster. "From Dust Till Dawn. That's the name of the store?" Ruddy sighs then walks back to the building, and heads towards his class. He places his palm on the left side of his chest and grips it tightly. "Geez... My heart was pounding like crazy..."

As Ruddy made it to the front door of his classroom, he went in and immediately sat on his seat. In exhaustion, he face planted his desk. "Ugh..." grumbled Ruddy.

"Yo, yo! You're finally back!" Ruddy lifts his head and sees Nike sitting on the seat in front of him. Apparently, Nike sits in front of Ruddy. "It's already 4:12 pm. How was it? Was it a confession? Did you accept?" Nike slowly moved closer and closer to Ruddy. His eyes shined as he was awaiting his best friend's answer.

"...She made me her apprentice."

"Oooh, so you're her slave now. Good luck with that, bud."

Ruddy sighed. "Whatever... I've got nothing to do these days anyway. And... She's already asked me to run an errand for her."

Nike bent to get his lunchbox and placed it on his lap. "Well that escalated quickly." He took out a cookie and started munching it.

"Yeah." Ruddy looked out the window and watched the orange leaves scatter. "I just don't get some people."

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. Im kind of tied with school right now. I will try to publish each chapter weekly or less, so please bare with me. And yes, this will be Ruddy x Ruby in the future for those who may ask/have asked (STILL DECIDING). Once again, thank you for reading :)**


	5. Errand

Chapter V: **Errand**

* * *

Darkness soon immersed the city of Vale as the Sun set. "From Dust Till Dawn, From Dust Till Dawn..." repeated Ruddy as he walked through the streets. He turned and focused hi eyesight at every building he saw to make sure he wouldn't miss the store.

The city was quiet. At the same time, peaceful. Houses and other stores were lit by lamps that hung beside the doors and only a handful of people strolled through the night. Trees could barely be seen and were pitch black. As Ruddy was coming to another intersection, he saw a store painted in pale yellow at the end of the street. Above the glass doors of the store, hung a sign; "From Dust Till Dawn"

"Finally." He ran to the store and opened the glass door. A bell rang, signaling a customer has entered the shop.

"Welcome, sir." An old shopkeeper greeted Ruddy as he entered the store.

"Hi." Ruddy walked up to the counter. Displayed in the counter, were plenty, colorful dust crystals. "Do you know where the magazines are?" asked Ruddy.

The man coughed "Yes, at the left hand corner of the store."

"Ah thank you." Ruddy walked passed the shelves chocked full of powdered dust. To his surprise, he saw Ruby already reading the magazine she wanted to get while listening to music. In frustration, Ruddy walked up to Ruby and patted her on the shoulder. "What are _you _doing here?"

The girl turned and removed her red hoody. She smiled then took her headphones off. "Oh hey! Check it out, this is the magazine I was talking about." Ruby showed the magazine to Ruddy. The title of the magazine read, "Weapons"

"It's got tips on how you can upgrade your weapons, install cool features and all that! It's awesome!"

Ruddy glared at his friend "I thought you weren't able to get it _yourself_..."

"Oh, well turns out I forgot that today was the last day of school and all afternoon activities were cancelled!"

Ruddy face-palmed. "Oh are you kidding m-"

Suddenly, the shop's bell rang, signaling yet another customer entering the store. Ruddy and Ruby turned to peek at the customer. Both in shock, the hid behind the shelves.

A man wearing a fedora and white long sleeve jacket with brown pants had entered the store. He had orange hair that covered the left side of his face and was smoking a cigar. He also carried a cain with him. Behind him, stood men that wore black suits with red ties and red sunglasses. They carried red swords as well as pistols.

"Not good. That's Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal." whispered Ruddy.

"Yeah. We've got to uphold him, and fast."

Roman took the cigar out of his mouth. "Do you know, how hard it is to find a dust shop, this late at night..?" One of his goons points a pistol at the shop keeper.

"N-no, please..! Just take my money and leave..!" the old man raised his arms into the air.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh. Calm down. We're not here for your money." Roman faced his henchmen. "Grab the dust."

"Oh man, this is really not good. We've got to catch them now, let's goooo..!" said Ruby. She was about to unravel the Crescent Rose but was stopped by Ruddy.

"No don't. We've got to wait for the right moment. And plus, we'll be fighting in a shop..."

As Ruddy whispered to Ruby, one of the henchmen caught a glimpse of the two as he was about to get some powdered dust from the containers attached on the wall. He unsheathed his sword and walked up to the two.

"Alright kids. Put your hands where I can see 'em." The man walked up to the two and poked Ruddy's back with the edge of the sword. "I said, hands in the air!"

Ruddy slowly raised his hands and turned his head.

Ruby took a peek at the man and asked "Are you... Robbing us?"

"Ye-"

Swiftly, Ruddy kicked the goon in the stomach, launching him onto the other side of the store. "Alright. Now, we can attack."

As the other henchmen tried to attack the two, Ruddy used his fists to take down a few of the henchmen without destroying any furniture. On the other hand, Ruby sent one of the henchmen flying, causing him to bash through the window, shattering the glass.

"Geez, Ruby... You had to do that..."

"Ehehe. Sorry."

The two quickly dashed out of the store through the window and unleashed their weapons. The rest of Roman's men just looked out the window, not knowing what's going on. They watched as Ruddy spun the Erebus and got into his fighting stance while Ruby's Crescent Rose transformed into a scythe. Soon, the two gazed at the group of men and grimaced.

_...We'll be ready for evolution! Welcome to a world... _Ruddy looked at Ruby's headphones. "Um, they're still on."

"Oops." With one click, the music stopped playing. Ruby then spun her scythe and smashed the tip of the blade onto the ground.

Roman gazed at the two "Okay..." After, he looked at his men. "Get them."

The rest of Roman's men ran out the store and prepared for an attack. One of them tried to slash Ruby but she jumped and used her scythe to spin and kick the man away. While in mid air, Ruby grabbed the scythe and landed with ease.

As more henchmen approached the two, Ruddy crouched and swiftly dashed towards the men, hitting one on the head with the back end of his scythe and using the other edge to hit the man next to him. He jumped, spun his scythe, and smashed the two onto the ground.

Ruby shot a bullet into the air and used the knock back effect to spin and sent one man high into the sky. Still spinning, she also smashed one of the goons onto the ground like Ruddy.

The last man had a rapid-fire gun in his hand and started firing bullets at Ruby. Again, she used used her sniper rifle to dash backwards while Ruddy stepped in to block a few of the bullets using Erebus. While the goon was distracted, Ruby jumped over Ruddy and bashed the goon on the head while Ruddy quickly threw his scythe, making it hit his stomach and knocking him back.

Roman looked at his collapsed henchmen. "Well, red and black. I think we can say it's been an eventful evening." Roman threw the cigar on the ground and crushed it with his cain. "And as much as I'd _love _to stick around..." He pointed his cain at Ruby. "I'm afraid this... Is where we part ways." The lock on sight on the edge of his cain was uncovered and a projectile of explosive dust was launched at Ruby.

"Watch it!" Ruddy immediately stepped in front of Ruby and deflected the projectile, making it fly high into the sky. It soon exploded and the two teens quickly ducked for cover. They then both stood up and searched for Roman who has just escaped.

"There!" Ruby pointed at a building with a ladder attached to the side. Climbing it, was Roman.

"Let's get him before he escapes." Ruddy ran towards the building and climbed the ladder as fast as he could.

The shopkeeper stepped out of the store and looked at Ruby. Ruby said "You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh-huh." said the old man.

Roman made his way to the other side of the rooftop. As Ruby followed, she ran and stood beside Ruddy. "Hey!" shouted Ruby.

"We're not cops but you're under arrest!" shouted Ruddy.

"Persistent..." A humming sound could be heard and a small airship quickly rose from the side of the building. A light flickered at the two and blinded them for a slight moment. At that time, Roman had already boarded the ship. "End of the line, kids!" He threw a red crystal at the two and shot another projectile at the crystal, causing it to explode. "Woohohohoo!" said Roman. As the smoke began to fade, he squinted his eyes and noticed something went wrong. "Hm?!"

A middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair tide to a bun and emerald green eyes saved the two teens by using a purple colored magic circle to repel the blast. The woman wore a white long-sleeved suit with a black business skirt and black boots with heals.

The magic circle soon disappeared. "Hm." said the woman. Ruddy and Ruby watched the lady in amazement.

The woman pressed her glasses against her nose, and used her wand to create laser-projectiles that swarmed and hit the airship.

"Nnh! Argh!" said Roman as the airship began to shake. Beeping sounds could be heard from the ship, signaling that it's under attack. Roman then went into the cabin of the ship and spoke to a woman controlling it. "We've got a Huntress!"

After, the blonde woman quickly sent a magic spell into the sky, making dark clouds appear. Thunder roared, and she raised her arm, then let it down, causing light blue crystals to pour down onto the airship as if it were rain. The woman controlling the ship then walked out to face the three. She had black hair and amber eyes, and wore a dark red dress with yellow designs. She also wore high heels made of glass and a jeweled anklet on her left leg.

The woman's right arm began to flare with red dust and she shot a fire-based projectile at the blonde. However, the blonde woman blocked her attack. Then, a faint scream came from the ground of where the flame particles fell and multiple blasts of fiery pillars quickly rose from the rooftop. Luckily, she managed to jump out of the way and avoid the attack.

The attack caused a few bits of concrete to fly around, and to the blonde's advantage, she shaped the debris into a long spear and aimed at the ship.

Suddenly, Ruddy ran and jumped onto the spear made of concrete bits. "I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing. Fire, lady!" Slightly angered, she launched the projectile towards the ship. Ruddy quickly noticed that the woman ahead of him was about to fire attacks at the spear so he jumped off it and landed on the roof of the ship.

The woman shot the spear three times, but was reformed and was sent towards the pilot's cabin; where Roman was controlling the ship. Swiftly, Roman tilted the ship and barely managed to dodge the spear.

"Whoa, no!" Ruddy stabbed the ship's roof with his scythe as he slid down the roof and hung onto it for dear life.

After the spear skidded off the airship's roof, it then split into multiple snake-like objects that swarmed the ship. The crimson clothed woman then used her dust abilities to create a heat wave that crushed all the debris once and for all.

"Argh" Ruddy felt the incredible heat wave during the attack. He slowly got up and with all his might, began to pull his scythe across the ship's roof, trying to tear it open. "Geez, y-you'll pay for _that..!_" He managed to tear a bit of the roof but kept pulling.

"Aaah, Ruddy!" Ruby's scythe transformed back into a rifle and she fired bullets at the crimson woman. Although, she managed to block all of Ruby's incoming bullets using her aura.

Again, a faint scream could be heard from the ground. "Watch it you two!" shouted Ruddy.

Both girls looked at the ground and saw many cat eye-like circles. They swiftly jumped out of the way as pillars of fire rose from the ground. As the two got back up, Ruby noticed that the ship was going to escape.

"Ruddy get out of there!" shouted Ruby.

Ruddy looked around and noticed the ship's shutter beginning to close. The boy took a few steps back and swiftly ran, then jumped of the airship as it began to fly away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ruddy landed on the roof safely.

"Ha... Ha... That. Was close." said Ruddy. All three watched the airship fly away in the night sky.

Ruby then walked up to the blonde woman and faced her. "You're a huntress..."

The blonde gazed at the young girl's eyes.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Ruby smiled happily.

Ruddy stared at the two. "What, no thanks?"


	6. Ozpin and The Prestigious Academy

Chapter VI: **Ozpin and The Prestigious Academy**

* * *

"I hope you realize your actions today _will not _be taken lightly you two." The blonde woman walked around the interrogation room.

The room was tight and had brown walls and a table with a small lamp hanging above it. Ruddy and Ruby sat next to each other as the woman began giving her lectures.

"You put yourselves _and others _in great danger!"

"They started it!" shouted Ruby.

Ruddy sighed "On the bright side, we did _try _to uphold a robbery."

The woman walked to the front of the table. "Well... If it were up to me, you two would be sent home." She then stopped. "With a pat on the back." The two teens lifted their and heads and smiled. The woman however, looked at them with angered eyes. "And a slap on the wrist." The woman tried to whack the table with her wand, nearly hitting Ruby but definitely hitting Ruddy's right arm.

The boy held his right arm and faced the ceiling "AAAAAAH- Okay it doesn't hurt anymore."

Ruby gazed at Ruddy awkwardly while the blonde woman gave the boy a straight poker face. "Well, let's get back to the topic at hand. There is someone here who would like to meet you both..." The woman stepped away from the door behind her.

A middle aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes stepped into the room. He wore shaded spectacle glasses, an unzipped black suit over a black vest and black trousers with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He held a plate full of cookies on one hand a mug on the other.

"Ruby Rose..." said the man. He bent over and gazed at the young girl's eyes. "You... Have silver eyes."

Ruby tried to look away "Um..."

The man then looked at Ruddy and asked him "Ah, do you happen to be a friend of this young girl? What is your name?"

Ruddy replied "My name is Ruddy Floga. Nice to meet you, sir..."

The man smiled.

The blonde woman held out a tablet that showed a video of the battle with Roman and his henchmen that occurred awhile back. "So. Where did you learn to do this..?"

"At Signal Academy." said the two.

"They taught the both of you to use one of the most _dangerous _weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." said Ruby.

"I learned how to use a scythe by myself." said Ruddy.

"I see." The man placed the plate of cookies on the table. Ruby looked at it with hunger in her eyes, took one then stuffed it in her mouth. Ruddy also took a piece then started eating it. Ruby then started stuffing all the cookies into her mouth at an incredible pace, leaving no cookie behind.

Ruddy, still eating his cookie, stared at Ruby. "What about me?" he whispered.

"Hm. It's just that I've seen only one scythe user of that skill before." The man looked at the ceiling, pondering. "A dusty, old Qrow..?"

"Mm! Dash mah uncle Qwow." Ruby gulped down the cookies and wiped her mouth. "Eh. Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal."

Ruddy's eyes widened as he looked at Ruby.

After, the man took a sip of coffee from his mug. "He's a teacher at signal. I was complete _garbage _before he took me under his wing! Now, I'm all like, waaaaa, wathaaaaa, hooooo-

"So I've noticed..." said the man. He placed his mug on the table and bent over and looked at Ruby. "And what is adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" said the man.

"I only have two more years left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because, I want to help people. And my parents always taught us to help others so meeeeh, might as well be creative about it ehehe, I mean, the police are around right but Hunters and Huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting, cool just- aaaaah! You know?!"

The blonde looked at Ruby with an unsatisfied face while Ruddy face planted the desk out of exhaustion. "Do you... Know who I am?" asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ruddy quickly lifted his head and stared at Ozpin. "Whoa, bro." said Ruddy. "I did not see that coming."

"Hello~" said Ozpin.

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby.

"Hello." said Ruddy.

Ozpin leaned on the table. "You want to come to my school?" he asked.

Ruby replied "More than anything."

Ozpin looked at the blonde woman and smiled. The woman then rolled her eyes. "Mm."

"Well, okay." Ozpin looked at Ruby in the eye and smiled. Ruby's eyes widened. She was speechless.

"Um. I'm applying too." Ruddy raised his hand then placed it on the table. "But you know, it's okay if you don't want to see *ahem* mah skills. It's cool. It's cool."

"Ruddy, you're already at the qualified age to join Beacon. So _you_ can enter it as well..." said Ozpin.

Ruddy clenched his fist. "Yeeeessssss!"

"Hm. I think it's time for you young children to head home." said the blonde woman.

"Ah, yes. We thank you for having a talk with us. Also, a big up-coming welcome to the both of you; from Beacon Academy." said Ozpin.

"Thanks again, Prof. Ozpin!" said Ruby.

Ruddy smiled happily as him and Ruby excited the room. They shut the door behind them afterwards.

"Geez. Must you _always _invite every person you see?" said the blonde woman.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I have a knack for when it comes to accepting students with skill into my, Academy."

Ms. Goodwitch sighed then turned off her tablet.

* * *

Ruddy quickly ran up to his house and dashed into the dinning room/kitchen. Dinner was already set on the table. Steaming salted steak filled an oval shaped plate and a big potato was set on Ruddy's plate. "Ruddy! Where on Earth where you?! I was worried sick!" Ruddy's mother stood up from the chair.

"Sorry mom... I was running an errand for a friend and yeah." Ruddy sat down on a chair.

"Errand..? Sheesh, they can't they even do it themselves!" Ruddy's mother sat back down.

"Well. She said she was busy with afternoon classes so she asked me to get something for her." Ruddy began piercing the sliced bits of steak and placed them on his plate.

Ruddy's mother clapped her hands together "Oh, it was a girl! My bad." she leaned towards Ruddy. "What's her name? What's she like? What are her hobbies?"

"M-mom." Ruddy placed his right palm on his mother's cheek and slowly pushed her away. "No, mom. No. NO."

Ruddy's mother glared at her son. "How could you do that to me? I AM YOUR MOTHER." Silence quickly broke out throughout the house. Between mother and son, the two stared at each other for minutes. When Ruddy had finally had enough, he grabbed the plate of food and ran towards the stairs. Ruddy's mother stood up from her chair "HEY!" she shouted.

Before walking up the stairs, Ruddy replied "Stop staring at me, woman." He then ran up to his room and locked his door.

His mother placed her hand on her face and sighed "I don't understand my son. One day he's super serious about everything, the next day he's all retarded and random..." His mother then walked up to the stairs to get to her room. "God only knows what goes on _his _mind."


End file.
